


Isle of Sirens

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Shipwreck au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Whilst journeying home in a small boat, Captain Ichabod Crane finds himself on an island he had only heard of in lore.





	Isle of Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> For Ichabbie Summer

Sleep was not coming easily for Captain Ichabod Crane. For weeks he had been dreading the passage of the Isle of Sirens. For weeks he had slept only half an hour before jerking awake again. And what’s worst is that the tide seemed to want to drift his small ship toward the choppy waters near the edge of the island.

He had been the lone survivor in a recent battle against some pirates. When he had reached his last port, no one had wanted to join his crew so he simply bought his current vessel which could be manned by only one person. Anything to get him back home. At night he would have to take anchor wherever he could and prayed he didn’t get accosted by pirates again.

The sun was slowly lowering toward the horizon. And the only logical place for him to lay down anchor would be on the Isle of Sirens. It was merely just a name but one could not deny the rumours surrounding the isle. 

There were tales of fierce beasts that could tear a navy vessel apart in seconds. There were tales of beautiful sea maidens that lured men to their demise. There was even tales that a haggard witch took solace on the island decades before and her spirit now sought to lure any sailors that drifted too near to their death.

Ichabod slowly navigated his ship around the massive rocks that guarded the bay. Once past, beautiful, tranquil blue waters surrounded him. Ahead was a sandy white beach flanked by exotic fauna. A small pier caught his attention. Tethered to it was a small boat, a woman clamouring onto the dock, struggling to pull a small basket from the boat.

The woman looked up with wide eyes when he called out in greeting. She was beautiful… to say the least. Ringlets of curls were piled atop her head and secured with a bright, silken scarf. Bright white material wrapped around her chest in a mock top and more of the same fabric hung around her hips like a skirt. It was a stark contrast to her brown, sunkissed skin. She had a solitary hibiscus bloom tucked behind her ear.

“Hello,” she greeted brightly. “No wonder the gods gave me a bountiful harvest for the day. They had guided a guest to my dock.”

Ichabod bowed his head politely. “Do you mind if I take shelter here for the night? I will gladly stay in my vessel if that would make you feel at ease.”

The woman chuckled softly. “You can park your boat here, sir,” she intoned, “But there is a storm coming in from the south.” She pointed and he could see dark clouds forming in the distance, over the water. “It would be ill advised to stay here when I have a perfectly safe and secure bungalow available.” She nodded toward the structure tucked into a hollow of trees.

Ichabod looked around curiously. There was no sign of anyone else being on the isle, there was no danger of dealing with citizens chin wagging about his spending the night in the home of a single--beautiful--woman. He bowed his head gratefully. “It would be much appreciated, Miss…”

“Abbie,” she said softly. “Most of the visitors call me Abbie.”

She held out her hand and grinned impishly. “Throw me your rope.”

Ichabod gratefully threw her his tether and she looped it around one of the dock posts before offering her tiny hand to assist him from his vessel. “Thank you kindly, Miss Abbie for your hospitality.”

Abbie smiled up at him sweetly--Good Lord she was truly a petite thing, she didn’t even reach his shoulder in height! He watched her turn and retrieve the laden basket. 

Ichabod immediately leapt forward. “Permit me, Miss Abbie,” he said, relieving her of the basket’s burden. “It’s the least I can do for your kindness.”

“Thank you,” Abbie said with a bright smile. She walked ahead of him, his eyes dropped to the gentle sway of her hips as she walked ahead. His gaze roamed down legs that were long and shapely despite her short stature. Sand clung to her bare feet. When he started his upward journey, his heart stammered as he drank in the sight of the pale fabric stretched over a glorious backside.

She was practically naked and her attire left absolutely little to the imagination. Abbie glanced over her shoulder and smirked cutely before looking back ahead. If anything, she added more of a swing to her hips. 

After a moment he became aware of her gentle humming and his mind was filled with images of a hearty meal filling his belly and his head lying upon a soft pillow to sleep. Alternately, his mind concocted the idea of sleeping with his head lain upon his hostess’ lap and her fingers stroking through his hair.

Ichabod shook that thought from his brain. It was one thing to have such thoughts about a strange and beautiful woman, but this particular one was extending kindness to him. He needed to curve the trail his thoughts were taking and show her nothing more than upmost respect.

When he looked back toward his boat and saw it bobbing gently in the water, he scowled at the fact the paint was already looking worn in spots. His attention returned to his hostess as she ducked into her little bungalow.

The inside was cool and hospitable, a welcome respite from tropical heat outside. Abbie pointed to a little table made from bamboo shoots. “Set the basket there, please,” she requested. Once Ichabod set the basket down, Abbie urged him into a chair and eased a cup of water into his hand. “Drink. You must be thirsty after being adrift for so long…”

She was standing so close he could smell the scents clinging to her skin. She smelled of salt, sunshine, and coconut with a hint of the hibiscus behind her ear. He leaned forward just so when she moved away, trying to follow the sweetness but quickly caught himself and sat back to sip at the cool, clean water.

Abbie immediately turned to begin cooking. Soon enough the little hut was full with the smell of an array of spices. She pulled down jars from one of the several little shelves and set to making an unleavened bread. Ichabod was curious as to how she came to have such a wide variety of items on an island in the middle of ocean.

She gave him a smile when he asked. “Many of the sailors will send a raft to the island with goods, in hopes they will appease the witch they think lives here. Or that it will dissuade the sirens from trying to lure them in. Or keep the sea monster from attacking their ship,” she explained. “Also, on the other side of the island, I have made a small farm that I grow my own grains and foods.”

“And you’re here alone?” Ichabod asked curiously.

“Most of the time, yes,” Abbie replied. “Not many people try to come close to my island.” She looked down at her feet. “Not many can get as close as you have.” She cocked her head curiously and set a plate in front of him. “Eat…”

After muttering a quick blessing, Ichabod eagerly tucked into a feast of steamed fish, mussels, oysters, some sort of strange vegetable, and some cheese stuffed pasta-- he had watched Abbie prepare by hand and drop into boiling water. She had used the water and meat of a coconut to make a sauce for the pasta.

It was all utterly divine and he ate as though it had been days since he had eaten--although in his defense… that actually was the case. As soon as he finished one plateful, Abbie swept his plate away and brought him more. It took four plates for him to finally get his fill.

He felt his face flush when he realized Abbie had only taken one plate with very little on it for herself. “I… apologize. I was quite hungry.”

She laughed and it was a beautiful and melodic sound. Abbie rested her cheek on her fist. “You’ve been adrift for days have you not?” Ichabod nodded lightly. “Then don’t worry. LIke I said, the gods provided more than enough.” She took his hand. “Come… come lay down. You look tired and my bed is soft and warm for your weary head.”

Ichabod let her pull him from the seat and he followed her to the back of the little hut. He let himself be stripped down to his underwear but stopped her tiny hands before she could insist he remove them as well. After laying down, he settled into the soft mattress and fell almost instantly into a deep sleep.

  
#  


Ichabod awoke to a loud crack of thunder as a flash of light filled the tiny hut. He looked around frantically as panic set in. The door to the hut pushed open and he could see Abbie’s silhouette in the doorway. Lightning flashed again and he could see her hair was hanging completely free, her clothing clung to her like transparent ribbons as she moved inside, into the light of the fire.

She closed the door and set down several bits of wood on the table before rushing over to him, placing her hands on his chest. “Shhh,” she whispered softly, stroking his chest. “Sleep…You are safe here with me. I promise.”

He lay back as she straddled his hips. When she rested her head on his chest, his hands instantly went to the small of her back and he drifted back to sleep.

  
#  


When next Ichabod awoke, he was aware of two things. The heavy patter of rain and the gentle weight of Abbie sleeping atop him.

He vaguely recalled her soothing him back to sleep during the storm. But his body certainly remembered. He was also very aware of a dampness on the front of his underwear.

“Abbie,” he groaned softly.

She shifted gently, doing naught to dissuade the growing hardness between his legs. That was also when he became distinctly aware of warm skin rubbing against his chest, not scratchy fabric.

“Abbie...” He sighed with longing. It had been such a long while since he'd shared a bed with a woman. Even longer since he had done so with a beautiful one. He dared to say she was the fairest of fair maidens he had been so privileged as to do so.

Abbie made a beautiful pleasured sound as she stretched. Her nipples brushed through the hair of his chest as she arched then sat up. She spanned her fingers toward the ceiling, her back still arching elegantly. 

The fabric that had once been wrapped around her chest slid loosely to her waist. Ichabod’s eyes widened and his mouth suddenly felt very dry.

Abbie sighed softly and lowered her arms as she finished stretching. She smiled softly. “Good morning, Ichabod. I see we survived the night.”

His hands rested on her thighs, her skin felt just as smooth, soft, and warm as it looked. She placed her hands over his and grinned wickedly as she rocked against his restrained erection. 

“Do you want me, Ichabod?” Abbie asked softly. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Ichabod moaned as she ground against him, moving her hips in a slow rotation.

“Do want your cock inside of me?” she asked hotly, pulling his hands to her breasts.

Oh, that would be like Heaven, he warranted. “Only if my lady desires to have it inside of her.”

Abbie bit her bottom lip to hide a mischievous smile. “I do desire it.” She edged back a little to make quick work of the ties of his underwear.

Ichabod lifted his hips enough to get them down enough to release his straining erection. Abbie scooted forward until his cock was caught between her folds and his stomach. She resumed grinding against him, the dampness between her thighs spreading down his length.

Soft moans slipped from her lips as she encouraged him to a near painful hardness. Ichabod found her clit and stroked soft circles around it until she came with a small whimper. 

Then, with several quick movements, he was sliding into her heat. Abbie made soft pleased sounds and rested her palms on his chest as she slid up and down his length, until he was sheathed fully inside of her.

He watched her rise and fall on him, her head falling back as she moaned and cried out his name. His hands roamed over her skin which was hot like fire. He cupped her breasts and stroked his thumbs along the swell and curve. Ichabod slid his hands to her waist as he sat up, then dropped her onto the mattress.

Ichabod drove into Abbie deep and hard. Abbie shuddered as her lips spread into pleased smile. Her eyes shimmered like gold for a moment before fluttering closed. She gripped the pillow tightly and groaned loudly. “Ichabod…” she moaned. “More. Give me more.”

He pressed his palms against the mattress, pushing deeper and thrusting faster. Abbie thrashed her head back and forth. The storm seemed to intensify outside and it only encouraged Ichabod to drive into her harder. He could feel her walls pulsing around his cock and he could sense she was close. His fingers sought out the button of pleasure and rubbed soft circles around it until she came undone.

It wasn’t long before Ichabod was following, crying out Abbie’s name as he released inside of her. She gathered him into her arms and rolled so he was beneath her. Abbie peppered his face with kisses and ran her fingers through his hair. She nuzzled her nose against his. “Are you going to stay here with me, Ichabod?”

“Yes,” he panted, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I shall remain at your side.”

“Good,” Abbie whispered and pressed her lips to his.

  
#  


It was three days before the storm completely passed. Three days which was spent in bed with Abbie. By time the sun peered in through the curtains on the fourth day, Ichabod had already intently studied every inch of her body. He had learned the many different sounds she made and knew how to get her to make his favourite ones.

When he was thirsty, he sipped from Abbie’s warm wet mouth. When he was hungry, he feasted between her thighs. Whether he consumed actual food was a mystery. Surely they had eaten _something _? They must have. Because his belly felt plenty full.__

__He reasoned that Abbie’s beauty and the sharp wit she displayed during the moments they lay in bed talking--as they lounged in each other's arms--had made him focus on her and not the mundane and repetitious things._ _

__“We should go out and survey the damage,” Ichabod said with a regretful sigh. Regretful because, why do such a boring thing when they could spend their time making love?_ _

__Abbie's deft fingers fluttered over his stomach then downward. “Let's make love first,” she suggested._ _

__In no time at all he was filling her with his seed once again as he took her from behind. They huddled in each other's arms for several minutes before finally getting dressed and going outside._ _

__For all intents and purposes the island looked undamaged. Abbie lamented that she lost a harvest of strawberries due to too much rain. But when they passed by them again a mere three minutes later, they were able to pluck fat ripe berries from the plants that had just been drowned._ _

__When they made it back to the alcove, Ichabod saw that not only had his vessel been utterly destroyed--and looked as though it had been so for at least a hundred years--but Abbie’s little boat was on the beach with a hole in its side. Her lip poked out when they happened upon it._ _

__“I need my boat to go get food,” she pouted._ _

__Ichabod sucked in a breath. “I can make repairs to it if you would like,” he offered._ _

__Abbie smiled brightly. “You do that. I can dive in the bay to get a few things but… for the best stuff I have to use the boat.” She stepped backwards as Ichabod dragged her little boat further up onto the beach. He turned it over and propped it on a large rock to study the damage then turned back just in time to watch Abbie drop her clothes into the sand then dive into the water, naked._ _

__She surfaced a few moments later, laughing with delight. “The water is delightful, Ichabod,” she called. “You should come in.”_ _

__Ichabod shook his head. “I am afraid I cannot swim,” he called back._ _

__“I can teach you,” she retorted with an enticing tone. “It’s easy.”_ _

__She dipped below the surface again. Ichabod watched the water, waiting for her to surface again. He wasn’t sure if it just seemed like several minutes or if it actually had been several minutes. But she surfaced again and brushed the water from her face. He ached to join her but knew he could not join her frolicking._ _

__“I need my basket,” she called, pointing at the item on the beach, next to her clothes. Ichabod fetched the basket and waded out into water to take it to her. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed against him as she kissed him deeply._ _

__Ichabod rested his hands on her waist as her tongue danced against his. He could feel the fish in the water whirl around and between his legs. When Abbie pulled away, she laughed and splashed him with water before diving under the water again. He blinked when the sunlight seemed to make it look like Abbie had a shimmering tail trailing behind her._ _

__He reasoned it was just a trick of his vision and returned to the shore to survey the damage to Abbie’s little boat. Only a couple of boards were cracked and one of them looked like a patch job would suffice. He had become quite apt at repairing ships in his early days of the military. He quite enjoyed it and would have gladly devoted his life to such craftsmanship._ _

__However, his father had not been pleased upon discovering _his son_ was _just_ a crewman and immediately set to getting Ichabod trained as an officer. It was how he managed to become a captain without knowing how to swim. He had managed to keep it secret from his former crew well enough until the pirates attacked his ship._ _

__Which then it got very embarrassing very quick._ _

__Those of his crew that didn’t die fighting joined up with the pirates. Fortunate for him, the pirates found him so annoying they decided against trying to ransom him and just left him at a port without any means to return home. The circumstances of his abandonment at port had been what led to no one wanting to join him for the journey back to England._ _

__Apparently, if pirates found you too annoying to keep, no one wanted to sail with you._ _

__Ichabod skirted the edge of the trees, searching for something he could turn into new panels for Abbie’s boat. He found a small tree that had good enough dimensions to be a replacement then went in search of means to chop it down. He knew Abbie constantly brought in chopped wood during the storm so there had to be…_ _

___Ah_! _ _

__There was a smaller shelter with neatly stacked wood underneath, along with a small ax and a few more implements he could use to repair the boat. His eyes fell to a nearby pit filled with starched bones. Ichabod stared at it for a long moment before simply gathering the tools and returning to his task._ _

__It was an island in the middle of the ocean, Ichabod reasoned. Abbie had mentioned visitors being on the island before. Surely it was possible they came from shipwrecks or had been gravely injured. That could certainly explain human remains. There was no reason to worry about the bones._ _

__Ichabod left the tools near the boat then moved back into the treeline to the tree he had located. He was about half thorough chopping the tree down when he heard Abbie’s frantically calling out his name. Ichabod ducked back into to the alcove just as Abbie pulled herself onto the pier. He shook his head to clear it as he swore he saw a long iridescent tail a split second before she swung her legs onto the pier to stand._ _

__Another trick of the sunlight, he warranted. Abbie dashed across the sand and leapt up to wrap her arms around his neck. He wasn’t exactly certain what had warranted such an enthusiastic greeting but he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close, burying his face in the curve of her neck._ _

__“I thought you had wandered off and died,” Abbie whispered, her voice trembling with emotion. She eased back slightly and tilted her head as she stroked his beard. “It’s dangerous to wander off on your own on this island.”_ _

__Ichabod chuckled lightly. “Is a dreaded siren going to drag me away and consume my soul?” he teased._ _

__Abbie scowled and lowered her feet to the ground. “Is that what you think sirens do,” she asked with an affronted tone._ _

__Ichabod blinked in confusion as she folded her arms over her chest protectively, closing herself away. “I've never met a siren so all I know is what I've read.”_ _

__She glared at him. “What if I said, humans just come to my island and take whatever they want? They… they… all they do is steal my food and kill my sisters once they've done all they can do to them,” she asked. “Wouldn't you be offended?”_ _

__Ichabod hung his head shamefully. “I apologize,” he said quietly. “I made an ill informed assumption.”_ _

__“What else do men say about sirens?” Abbie asked._ _

__“That they sing such beautiful songs that men are lured to their deaths,” Ichabod said, looking down at his feet. “Or that men are driven to madness by the beauty of their songs. So much so they steer their ships into rocks or throwing themselves into sea to reach the fair singer.”_ _

__Abbie brows arched curiously. “Madness, you say?”_ _

__“Because the siren sings of the things the man desires most but cannot have,” Ichabod replied._ _

__Abbie’s dark eyes widened forlornly. “That's so sad,” she whispered softly. “What is it you desire most but cannot have, Ichabod? What drew you to my shore?”_ _

__It was Ichabod’s turn to furrow his brow. “But you're not…” Abbie tugged his hand drawing him closer to the water “I mean… you're very obviously…” She stepped into the water “...not a…” Abbie threw herself backwards into the water “... Oh dear.”_ _

__Ichabod watched with wide eyed wonder as Abbie swam circles around him, sun glittering against the iridescent skin of her tail. So he _hadn't_ imagined it after all… his beloved Abbie was, indeed, a mermaid… siren… a daughter of the sea._ _

__His head suddenly felt rather light. _Abbie is a mermaid_ , he rolled over in his mind. When she surfaced again her dark eyes glimmered with delight. She stretched herself out, floating so that she was fully exposed to the sunlight as she hummed a lovely tune. It made him think of being wrapped in her arms, buried inside of her. She was…_ _

__“Beautiful,” he breathed._ _

__She gave a small squeak of surprise as he scooped her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck. As soon as he lifted her from the water, her tail seemed to glimmer. Then her nimble legs kicked playfully over his arm as he carried her back to the little bungalow._ _

__“But the clams I gathered!” she laughed as they left her basket behind on the beach. Her fingers clung to his shirt as he deposited her onto the bed, pulling him down atop her so he could not escape her embrace._ _

__Ichabod wrestled with the buttons of his breeches and was sliding into her not a moment too soon. They both groaned loudly. Their groans became moans as the wet sound of their bodies crashing together filled the room._ _

__“You, Abbie,” Ichabod murmured against her lips. “I desired you.”_ _

__Abbie held his face in her small hands, her fingers flexing against his beard. “I desired you too, Ichabod.”_ _

__He caught her lips and kissed her deeply, tasting every bit of her mouth that he could as he rocked against her. At this point, if she were to ultimately consume his soul, Ichabod felt he would welcome it with open arms._ _

__Abbie's fingers scratched down his back before curling against the small of it. Her soft cries were muffled by Ichabod’s kisses. In no time at all, she was pulsing around him and she tore her mouth away to cry out his name as she reached completion. Just a few more strokes and he was following her._ _

__They lay curled into each other long after, neither wanting to let the other go just yet. They lifted their heads when they heard the unmistakable sound of thunder in the distance. Abbie placed a soft kiss on his chest and then delicately stroked the hair there. A small laugh slipped between her lips._ _

__“It tickles,” she murmured, snuggling closer. “I like it.”_ _

__Ichabod kissed the crown of her head, revelling in the scent of salt and coconut that clung to his love. “I love you, my dearest Abbie.” He felt her smile against his skin._ _

__“And I love you, Ichabod,” Abbie whispered._ _

__Oddly enough it didn't feel the least bit amiss to profess his love after only a few days. He had already decided to remain with Abbie on her little island. Her island--it seemed so inhospitable when looking at it from a distance but was breathtakingly gorgeous once one got through the rough areas--it felt like home to him._ _


End file.
